


As Long as I'm With You

by MarieMaknae23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Jaebum is a fool in love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Smut, True Love, Youngjae is a rich boy, analsex, just wanted to write porn, semi daddy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMaknae23/pseuds/MarieMaknae23
Summary: He could endure everything, the suit, the night, the party, the heat, the people, his immense desire to go home to sleep, he had to endure everything because that night wasn’t about him, or any of the other people who were there, that night was about his Youngjae.And of course, when finally going home after enduring all of that, the prize was always even better.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	As Long as I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I wanted to write some smut and I was listening to music, so lady inspiration came to me

It was too hot, of that he was sure, or maybe it was just the excess of people in that very closed place, or maybe he was dressed in too ridiculous a way, which increased his body temperature.

But he would have to endure everything, the suit, the night, the party, the heat, the people, his immense desire to go home to sleep, he had to endure everything because that night wasn’t about him, or any of the other people who were there, that night was about _his_ Youngjae. 

As if by inertia, immediately when he thought about his boyfriend he turned to look for him in the crowd, again feeling those strange butterflies in his stomach when he saw him, as perfect as the day he fell in love with him.

Maybe a few things had changed, since Youngjae’s hair was no longer long and bright blue, but a dark brown that fell in soft waves over his forehead, his cheeks were a little more plump, but his body had been toned and he no longer dressed in extra large clothes to hide behind them, but he had gotten used to a more fitted look, like the tuxedo that was wearing that night, the pants brought out his long, thick, beautiful legs, God, loved his legs, he couldn't get tired of seeing them, especially when they looked as beautiful as that night; The only thing Jaebum was sure hadn't changed was the bright smile that had captivated him, now even more radiant than ever, with that peculiar way of smiling that turned his eyes in crescent moons in the middle of his face, exuding happiness.

From afar he saw that Youngjae managed to spot him, in the same corner where he had left him when he had to start talking to the people who had attended his event, Jaebum gave him a reassuring smile and the younger corresponded with an even bigger smile, motioning for him to come closer.

Jaebum sighed heavily, noting the old married couple he was talking to, the wife sporting a wide variety of sparkling jewelry on her ears, neck and fingers and the man did everything to make the expensive Rolex shine on his wrist. It could be said that the only rich people Jaebum could tolerate was Youngjae and his closest friends. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim, I want you to introduce you to my boyfriend, Im Jaebum” Youngjae said when he had gotten close enough, he had offered him a hand “some of the other art works in here are his authorship, which they are under the name Def, he very kindly decided to donate them to this cause” it was evident that Messrs Kim were somewhat surprised, although Jaebum didn't know very well if it was the fact that he wore shoulder length hair, the piercing in his nose or cheek, or the simple fact that Youngjae referred to him as his boyfriend “Love, they are the Kims, one of the greatest benefactors of the association and it could be said that my parents' best friends.” 

“Nice to meet you, Jaebum” Mrs. Kim said politely, clinging to the arm of her husband “ would like if you could give us some explanation of your works, if they are the ones I think, you have an exquisite style and intriguing, maybe I could end up buying one of them, the one with the sunrise is such a peaceful piece.” Mrs. Kim was courteous, at least, Jaebum might consider to be somewhat less grim, and Youngjae would probably be upset if he continued in his taciturn demeanor.

“The pleasure is mine and of course, I would love to.” Jaebum smiled, or at least something like that, Youngjae put an arm around his back and his closeness gave Jaebum a little more security.

“The youth now changing the attitude in the elderly” Mr. Kim said, letting out a good natured laugh and shook his head “At this point, it’s better to have the opinion of young enthusiast people like you, especially with things so sensitive such as animal abuse and illegal hunting, immediately when Youngjae told us about the idea of forming his own animal rescue association worldwide, we decided to support his cause, not only because he is the son of close friends, but because we knew that Youngjae has the heart and the spirit to do something so great, and look! he has achieved it, he knows how to attract young people with his massive concerts and he knows how to attract old people like us with his art exhibitions and piano concerts.

“Please, Mr. Kim, you speak too highly of me, I'm not that much,” Youngjae said, looking somewhat stunned by so much flattery.

“Of course you are” Jaebum replied, now being the one to hug him, looking at him so intensely that Youngjae blushed a little, in all their years of relationship they had both helped each other too much and Jaebum would always be there to let Youngjae know how great he was for everyone else and to start believing it. You have a natural charisma that makes everyone feel desire to support you, is not only the cause, it’s also you” Youngjae’s eyes flashed and lowered his head, smiling shyly, Jaebum took the opportunity to kiss his temple, smelling the sweet smell of his shampoo.

“Well, well” Mr. Kim snorted, breaking the little time between the two “who would say, Choi Youngjae the strong founder of ArsxCoco Animal Rescue, the that is too sure of himself on camera and is so passionate when giving speeches, becomes brittle and vulnerable to his boyfriend who, despite looking like a punk, is a very sensitive person” Mr. Kim said, dropping another of his good natured laughter “How long have you been dating? Surely it has to be a long time to be able to get along and interact in this way.” 

“Almost nine years already, we met in my first semester at university,” Youngjae answered. “and we didn’t get along well from the beginning” Youngjae laughed “Jaebum had this strange prejudice about rich people, he thought all of them were superficial and material, he had to stay truthful to his students association, they were all about beating the system and such.” Jaebum felt like blushing as Youngjae continued “it obviously didn't help that half the campus knew who I was and were stranged at by why I wanted to join them, but, we made it work in the long run, he couldn't resist enough of my charm” he batted his eyelashes and Jaebum now definitely blushed “And he learned not to judge people by mere appearances and stereotypes, and I discovered in him someone else underneath all this tough boy appearance, he was truly a scary Sunbae, but he is such a marshmallow now, he has always been.” 

“Seriously I'm happy for you, it is not easy to see love in this way, especially in young couples, and even more less in gay couples” Mrs. Kim said, Jaebum tried that his sudden tension wouldn't show, but Youngjae had noticed, as he squeezed his hand tightly “don't get me wrong, we have nothing against you, but you know that in general, society sees you as people with too much debauchery and who don't know what that is true love, but now I know who to give as an example when I ran into with people who have shit in the brain” she smiled maternally and patted him on the shoulder “You guys are so lucky and I’m so happy for you, you can truly feel the love you irradiate. I’ll be waiting anxiously for the wedding invitation” she smiled suddenly like a little girl and now it was Youngjae’s turn to blush massively.

“Of course” Youngjae stuttered, getting visibly nervous, it wasn't like the idea of marriage had never crossed their minds, but the fact that older people mentioned it so casually caused them to get flustered. 

“Now if we may, we can’t afford to keep the dance floor empty with this excellent jazz music you chose” Mrs. Kim said and without further ado, he took her husband's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Youngjae turned to Jaebum with a confused face and they both laughed, Youngjae hurried to hug him, feeling the movements of his body against his and his laughter echoing in his chest, which also made Jaebum laugh, hugging him tightly and stroking his hair.

“It’s almost over, only three more hours” Youngjae sighed, looking at his watch “You have done very well, it comforts me that you’re here” Youngjae said, still stuck to his chest and Jaebum sighed “I know you don’t feel comfortable in these environments…”

“You know that for you, I can put the most expensive tuxedo in life, and the most welcoming smile I can get out of me” Jaebum said, looking at him in his beautiful brown eyes “and it’s worth it, it worths every second to see you so happy, so proud of yourself, if you're happy, I'm happy, if you're here, I can deal with everything” he left another kiss on his forehead, and Youngjae’s body clinged closer to him, standing on his tiptoes to leave a chaste kiss on his lips “And I know that…” he called a waiter who walked around, taking two glasses of expensive champagne and offering one to his boyfriend “Two or three more glasses of this and you’ll reward me greatly and we’ll have a great night, alone” Jaebum grinned and both drank a small sip of their champagne.

“You don’t need to get me drunk on champagne for us to have a great night” Youngjae rolled his eyes, but still drank all the contents in his glass in one gulp. “Come on, dance with me, it’s been so long since we danced” and even though Jaebum complained too loudly, Youngjae didn't mind and dragged him onto the dance floor, laughing like a little boy and wrapping his arms around his body. 

They moved slowly along the almost empty dance floor, enjoying that little moment between the two, Jaebum could feel the eyes of several people fixed on his back and began to get a little nervous; their relationship was not secret per se, as Youngjae took him to every event he organized and kept him by his side, his displays of affection were not repressed when they were in public and, just like that night, Youngjae introduced him to different people, especially when one of his paintings was offered in the exhibition or someone decided to buy it.

But there were still people who looked at them -or rather just at him- with displeasure, Jaebum imagined everything that went through the minds of those people, how it was possible that the son of the second richest family in all of Korea was dating a bum like Jaebum.

He was no fool, he had searched his own name on the web, noting thousands of articles and comments, not only about the organization Youngjae had founded, but also about the two of them, in most articles a Jaebum mentioned him as "anyone without an interesting story", because his parents were not rich, they were not famous, he was not a socialite, he didn't even have social media in which to become famous, he was just a normal boy from Goyang who had managed to enter the most famous university through a scholarship and up to there.

He supposed that people must believe that he was a bounty hunter pretending to be in love, when his reality was another, because, despite knowing where Youngjae came from and who exactly he was, once his first impression was overcome and his idea of him, it had never mattered that Youngjae was rich and could generally ignore it because, despite all the money Youngjae’s family had, the younger always made it very clear, it was his family money, not his, and, the money they raised by the foundation went directly to each animal shelter or other companies dedicated to animal rescue, so their apartment was modest, with enough to be able to live comfortably, the best moments of Jaebum were spent within that department and If it were up to him, he would never get out of bed, wrapping Youngjae in his arms and filling him with kisses to exhaustion.

But Youngjae used his influence at the top to make his change in the world and, like all good activists, he had to leave his house from time to time and Jaebum had to be there, even when he was dying of heat and boredom, for Jaebum, Youngjae was the most important thing, and what was most important to Youngjae would also be the most important to Jaebum.

“What's wrong?” Youngjae asked, Jaebum had been staring at him for a long time while gently rocking side to side on the dance floor. 

“Nothing, it's just that I can never get tired of your beauty” Jaebum replied, maybe at another stage in his life that phrase would have made him want to vomit, but in those moments, he came out of the deepest and most true of his being, marveling at the way in which, even after so many years, Youngjae's eyes lit up and his cheeks were tinged with the slightest blush. “I love you, Youngjae” he said, leaning slightly to kiss the lips of the younger, they had all night inviting him to try them and he didn't cared they were in the middle of the dance floor; Youngjae had no subterfuge in their displays of affection in public, Jaebum was rather demure, but it was impossible to stop at how good he looked “Thank you for being with me.” 

“Why the sudden excessive love?” Youngjae asked him, smiling slightly, releasing one of his hands from his neck and taking his cheek “Were you thinking of leaving me or something like that? Because you already know that if you do I will castrate you immediately” Youngjae blinked innocently and Jaebum laughed out loud.

“Not at all, every day I have my brief moment in which I say _oh, who is that handsome, intelligent, charismatic and incredibly sensual man? His partner must be very proud to be with him, Oh! Wait a minute, that person is me, how lucky I am_ ” Jaebum said and it was Youngjae's turn to let out a cascade of laughter that caused several couples to turn towards them.

Youngjae continued to laugh out loud, shaking his head negatively and stood slightly on his toes, wrapping his arms around Jaebum's neck again and drawing him into another kiss, this time a little deeper than the last, his lips molding perfectly to those of the other, Youngjae's tongue barely touching the other with soft touches; Jaebum could hear the occasional cough, but when Youngjae's fingers dug into his long hair, he cared little for where they were and returned the kiss with a little more hunger.

“Is it very mandatory that you stay until the end of the event?” Jaebum muttered against his lips, Youngjae had a way to kiss that immediately ignited something inside him, he could never get enough of him “Or can we get the fuck out of here now?” Jaebum now growled against his ear and Youngjae shuddered visibly.

“Let's go” Youngjae agreed, almost breathless, taking him firmly by the hand and scurrying from all people, ignoring the criticizing stares devoted to them.

He didn't knew how they got to their apartment safe and sound, since Youngjae had spent all the way leaving wet kisses on the sides of his neck, his ears and palming his crotch over his pants, even though Jaebum had to concentrate on the road and tried not to accelerate too much for the police to stop them, he wasn't quite sure he knew how to deal with a traffic officer while having flushed cheeks and a very obvious erection inside his pants.

As soon as they closed the apartment door and got rid of their shoes, Youngjae threw Jaebum against the door, stripping him of his suit jacket without ceremony, attacking his lips with hunger and fierceness.

Jaebum unbuttoned his white shirt with force, causing more than half of the buttons to fly off, he could hear how Youngjae growled in response, imitating the actions of the older, they didn't have time to stop to undo stupid buttons, it was more important that Youngjae will run his tongue across the full extent of Jaebum's chest, kneeling in the process, unceremoniously running his hands through Jaebum's painful erection that had been left unattended for too many minutes. 

He doesn't worry much about it because, immediately after kneeling, Youngjae managed to quickly unzip the zipper of his pants, dropping them to his ankles, also pulling the underwear off in the process, finally releasing the dripping erection, taking it firmly between his hands and immediately taking it to his mouth. Jaebum knows Youngjae too well to understand that he wanted to do that for quite some time now, he usually is more teasing when giving him blowjobs. 

The benefit of having so much time together is knowing exactly what the other likes, and despite having years together, Jaebum is sure that he will never tire of Youngjae's mouth and the way he gives him head, as his hot mouth wraps around his manhood and his tongue ripples against the base as he swallows the entire length, making the tip hit the bottom of his throat, moving his head quickly and letting out most beautiful obscene sounds in the whole world.

“Oh, shit, baby, slower” Jaebum groaned as Youngjae sucked spectacularly the tip only, his right hand cradling his swollen balls and giving them a strong squeeze, making all the blood rush off his manhood, approaching dangerously fast to its end.

“Are you sure you want me to slow down?” Youngjae asked him, the innocence in his eyes was nothing with the way he was on his knees on the floor, with the shirt hanging from one of his shoulders, revealing his tattoo, his cheeks burning and a thread of saliva mixed with pre-seminal dripping from the corner of his mouth.

That said, he licked with exaggerated slowness from his perineum, going up his testicles, the entire base and then ending at the tip, introducing it again in his mouth, sliding it deeper every time, but still continuing to make it unbearably slow; that was too much for Jaebum who let out a loud moan, leaning against the door as his legs began to tremble, Youngjae kept eye contact with him as he continued to slide his cock in and out of his mouth with that tortuous slowness, letting Jaebum admire the way his lips wrapped around his base, how his cheeks hollowed out as he sucked hard and his cock feeling the vibrations of the moan of satisfaction that Youngjae let out.

“Fuck, babe” Jaebum groaned, tangling his hand in his brown hair, moving his head a little faster, also pushing his hips against the mouth of the other. “Those Kims would be much surprised of how the wonderful founder of ArsxCoco becomes a little whore before me” he said, his voice low and raspy due to lust, Youngjae groaned with more enthusiasm when he tightened his hold on his hair, also Jaebum knew exactly how much Youngjae loved when he dirty talked to him “Look at you, sucking dick like a pro.” He moaned, pulling all the way out of Youngjae, who gasped and whimpered, trying to get that hard cock in his mouth again, so Jaebum complied, going all the way in, hearing the lewd sounds of Youngjae almost choking on his dick “I love you baby, I love you so much.” Jaebum moaned once again, and started to fuck his mouth at his own pace. 

Adopting the rhythm that Jaebum indicated, it was not long before he came, spilling his hot seed into the other’s mouth, who was practically whining and staining his pants with pre-cum, Jaebum knew that he was desperate for him to touch it, but he never complained aloud about it.

“I love your mouth, my love” Jaebum panted, helping him to his feet, Youngjae smiled with his eyes somewhat unfocused, hanging from the other’s neck and kissing him deeply, letting him taste himself in his mouth “come on, baby, you know what to do” Jaebum said, squeezing his butt hard in his hands and Youngjae stuck his body towards him even more, pulling hard on his hair; Jaebum was almost certain that the only reason he still had long hair was because Youngjae loved to play and pull him at times like this. “Let’s go.” 

“I don't want to” Youngjae whined, pouting slightly, rubbing his hips against the other’s “I want you to fuck me here and now, I don't want to waste time” Youngjae moaned again, while Jaebum saw him with an eyebrow raised “ I don't want to waste time on condoms and lube, I don't want to waste time walking to the bedroom” while he spoke, he let go of Jaebum, his hands going to his own pants, getting rid of them and throwing them anywhere “I’m sure i’m still loose since the morning in the shower” he smiled sheepishly and took one of Jaebum´s hand, guiding it towards his entrance “What I do want is...I want you to...I want you to…” Jaebum had started to press the pad of his fingers against his entrance, going just a little bit in, so that distracted Youngjae and couldn't complete the phrase he was trying to say. 

“What do you want?” Jaebum purred in his ear, leaving a lick on his neck after this, making Youngjae shudder, his right hand grasped his buttock more tightly and the left index finger, which was pressing against his entrance, entered to the first knuckle, Youngjae grimaced, but it wasn't pain. “Do you want me to eat your ass?” he asked, pressing his lips to his and introducing more of his finger, making Youngjae moan loudly, nodding his head desperately. “I don't understand you, baby, remember we have to use our words.” 

“I want you to suck my ass and to fuck me deep and hard, Hyung” Youngjae whimpered, turning around and sticking his back to his chest, rubbing his ass against his erection. 

Jaebum smiled, as much as he loved Youngjae in all his cute, innocent, cheerful and almost like a kid demaneor, he loved this version of Youngjae even more, so in need of him and the carnal pleasures he could offer him. 

He threw the boy against the wall with a little more force than he would have liked, imprisoning him in his arms, rubbing his erection against the other's white buttocks, who rubbed back in response, throwing his head back and searching his lips with desperation, uniting them i a open mouthed, dirty and uncoordinated kiss. 

“Open them for me,” Jaebum ordered, kneeling behind Youngjae, who pressed his chest fully to the wall, his hands parting his buttocks, revealing his rosy and expectant entrance just for him.

Jaebum wasted no time and immediately went on to do what Youngjae so eagerly hoped for, giving a lick to his entire entrance, from his perineum, reaching for some part of his testicles and climbing up to the imperfect entrance, sucking a bit and listening immediately Youngjae's moan in answer.

Jaebum continued with that for a while longer, alternating between licks, sucks and light thrusts with his tongue, from time to time one of his fingers joined his touch, feeling the puckered ring of muscles, feeling his warm interior suck his finger inside, desperate to feel even more; Youngjae's legs began to tremble eagerly, making it impossible for him to continue to hold his buttocks open, having to place his hands on the wall to steady himself, so Jaebum's hands replaced each other's, kneading the smooth muscle, squeezing it between his fingers so tightly that he was sure he was going to have marks the next day.

“Plase, now...you know I don’t to cum without feeling you inside,” Youngjae whimpered after his body twitched greatly when Jaebum sucked hard on his tight entrance. 

“Okay,” Jaebum agreed without question, again his dick was so hard that it ached and he was dying to be inside Youngjae and feel his hot and tight passage around his cock. “You can end loosening yourself, right baby? I need to get a hair tie” Jaebum huffed, sweat trickled down his forehead and made his hair stick disgustingly on his neck and forehead, plus due to its extremely straight hair, it was impossible to keep it still in place.

Youngjae somehow managed to bring one of his hands to his entrance, inserting two fingers immediately at once, making a slight wince, but still moving his fingers inside with experience, curving them so that they reached against his prostate.

Jaebum stumbled into the bedroom, grabbing the hair tie from the bathroom and retrieving the lube from his night drawer, not wanting to miss out on anything while Youngjae was fingering himself loose. When he returned to the hall again, Youngjae already had three fingers inside him, he had leaned his cheek against the wall, his mouth was half open and through it his glorious moans escaped; Jaebum absolutely adored everything from Youngjae's voice, from his singing and laughing, to his moans, but if he was truly honest, he loved his moans more than his singing, he loved them more because he knew he was capable of generating those kind of sounds. 

Youngjae's gaze locked with his, while Jaebum made a messy ponytail in his hair, never taking his eyes off the way his fingers were lost inside; he could identify the plea in Youngjae's eyes, so he approached him, pouring a stream of his favorite strawberry lube between his ass cheeks, ignoring for a moment that it had dripped to the floor, he would worry about cleaning later, for the moment only he cared about fulfilling his boyfriend's needs.

Youngjae parted his buttocks again while Jaebum guided his erection with one hand towards his entrance, holding on to his hips with the other, thrusting himself down to the bottom in one swift motion, making Youngjae purr at the intrusion, now supporting one of his hands on the wall and his other reaching for Jaebum's hip, urging him to move.

This time there was no time to start slow, or rather, their desire didn’t allow them to start slow, anyone would have thought that they had too much time without doing it, due to their neediness, when in fact they had done it in the morning while they were both trying to take a shower, but not because they had done it a few hours ago, it meant that this time it was without passion or desire, Jaebum could never tire of making love to Youngjae and vice versa.

The sound of their skins colliding and their moans flooded the hall, Jaebum marveled at the way his dick got lost between Youngjae's buttocks and how his ass cheeks wiggled with every thrust he gave, as well as the way his back arched and his knuckles went white from trying to hold on to the wall. Jaebum was sure that tomorrow he would have two pairs of fingerprints marked on his skin, it would not be the first time.

Due to the force of the thrusts, Youngjae began to slip, so Jaebum helped him rose up, sticking his back to his chest, surrounding his clavicles with one arm in one tight and sweaty hug and the other taking his neglected erection, pumping it between his fingers, while Youngjae kissed his lips in a messy kiss. 

“Fuck babe, I love how you fuck me” Youngjae’s moaned at a moment when Jaebum stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, his voice was filled with lust and almost drove Jaebum mad, he was so perfect, so needy and so dirty. Youngjae had everything Jaebum ever wanted “I'm so close, my love” Youngjae whimpered, this time moving himself, thrusting the other’s dick in and out at his own pace “Oh, fuck!” he exclaimed, he had closed his eyes tightly and his eyes had begun to water, it was too much “this feels so, so good, I don’t want this to end” he moved his hips in circles, Jaebum could hear the pleasure in his voice, in the way his body moved trying to feel him closer; Youngjae kept pushing himself against the other, mouth agape and sweat trickling down his forehead, Jaebum moaned loudly enjoying at how Youngjae pleased himself with his cock. “So good...so hard...feels so good…” Youngjae muttered making his words almost intelligible 

“You know I won’t go, even if it’s over” Jaebum told him, wrapping a hand around his neck and squeezing with enough force to exerce a little pressure, and shoving his hips with sharp, hard thrusts, Youngjae gasped for breath from the sudden pressure on his neck, closed his eyes and rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder, who continued with the sharp thrusts “come on, my love, together…” he accelerated the rhythm of his hips again, this time without releasing Youngjae's neck, exerting enough pressure so that he could feel a little more dizzy due to the rush of endorphins and lack of oxygen, but still carefully so he wouldn’t totally choke him and make him pass out, not as if had happened to them before. 

He felt the boy's walls begin to tighten even more around his cock and knew that Youngjae was holding back his orgasm, so Jaebum whispered words in his ear, urging him to let go, again holding his cock and masturbating until the he felt him shiver between his fingers, releasing all his seed into his fingers and dripping to the floor, staining the tile. 

As youngjae was loud throughout the sex, his orgasms were silent, his face reddened even more, his face contorted into a beautiful grimace of pleasure, and his entire body convulsed at the powerful sensation.

“Fuck, Jaebum, yes!” he exclaimed once he had caught his breath.

He had begun to tremble, eyes rolling within their sockets and desperate gasps and moans came out of his throat, so Jaebum intuited that just had a second orgasm, very close to the other and without even coming, knowing that he had accomplished something like that was satisfying and it was also the drop that made him explode, almost falling into the other, so they leaned against the wall, his broad body crushing the younger, his teeth fitting into his soft shoulder leaving a very strong red color mark.

Once they rode out their climaxes, their legs failed completely, so they had to sit on the floor, breathing heavily, Youngjae still in the arms of Jaebum, who had leaned his forehead on his shoulder and was panting heavily, completely exhausted from physical activity and having two orgasms in a row.

“I’m not cleaning up,” Youngjae said after they recovered their breaths, seeing the mess of lube and cum on the floor, letting out a silly giggle. 

“It's your fault” Jaebum said, narrowing his eyes “You were the needy one that didn’t want us to go to bed” he stood up with some difficulty, his legs ached and had cramps “so you clean it.” 

“Okay, okay, but tomorrow” he finally agreed, also rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out playfully “now let's go to bed” he held out his arms to Jaebum to help him stand up. 

“It is the most reasonable thing to do, it’s really late and we have to go to visit your parents early in the morning” Jaebum told him, helping him to get up, but Youngjae seemed to have other plans, because he totally dropped into Jaebum, so he had it to carry in his arms, bridal style, laughing at the occurrence of the younger. 

“Thanks for being there today for me, love” Youngjae said, wrapping his arms around his neck and curled up on the hollow of his neck “I know how much you hate those events, but still, I’m always very thankful that you were there for me.” 

“I don’t care, as long as I’m with you” Jaebum said, dropping him on the bed where, most likely, they would do everything but sleep early.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
> I feel like this is the most fluffiest thing I've ever written in a while, and yet I still manage to get dirty smut in between.
> 
> I hope you've liked it! We can never get tired of 2jae stories, especially smutty ones! I'm just so in love with their love
> 
> Let me read what you think and don't forget to spread the love! 
> 
> Please take care and wear a mask! I'm really suffering with all this social distancing thing, maybe that's why my mind is filled with ideas, and chocopieyj also gave me one really great (maybe some cum licking from the floor, so maybe instead of a fluffy smutt a really dirty and intense one?) 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about all my other stories! It's just that sometimes the muses are really busy with other things. Like in this case, I was listening to "I don't care" by Ed Sheeran ft Justin Bieber and it just downed into me, at first it wasn't even supposed to have smut, but I'M A HORNY MOTHERFUCKER AND I'M PRETTY SURE THEY ARE TOO!
> 
> Enough ranting, I have to pretend I'm working LOL
> 
> Don't forget to comment, upvote and subscribe!!! (shut up, this ain't youtube, bitch) I love hearing from you! Your reviews inspire me to write even more! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter so you can get in advance what I'm working on (spend all day ranting in there actually) @Mariemaknae23
> 
> Love, Marie


End file.
